Roseburn Academy
by AshAndMistyLover3
Summary: Ash and his friends attend Roseburn Academy, where they will learn to become the best of the best in everything they do! Follow the gang as they come across love, sex, bullies, friendship and High School Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I have created something new or even been on this sight for that matter, but I really wanted to get back into writing stories for you guys! Anyway this story is one that I've had on my mind for about a year now and I tried to start it before when I came back the draft was deleted. I truly believe that this story is going to be one of my best and I really hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Pikachu struggles to stand up as she waits for her master's next command. She looks across the field to see her opponent still standing strong but getting weaker and weaker with every breath. That last attack really did a number on her opponent. However, Pikachu didn't know if she could pull put another big attack like that, she was so tired...  
_hang in there girl. You can do this! Don't give up! _The small mouse told herself, panting hard._  
__  
_Her master franticly thought to himself._ 10 seconds left. Think! Think! Empoleon is weak but Pikachu is weaker! I don't know how much longer she can take...There's only one way I can beat empoylyon, but Pikachu is so tired... oh man... come on! Do something! _

The young trainer puller his hat backward like he used to when he was a boy, pointed to his Pokémon and yelled "Pikachu! Jump up and then use volt tackle!"

Pikachu obeyed her master's command and with all her remaining energy, she ran as fast as she could toward her opponent, jumped into the air with all her might, and came crashing down on

Empoleon with her small electrified body. When she landed ice and dirt was lifted into the air from the battle field. Not a single thing was visible.

_"Come on Pikachu" _the boy thought to himself.

When the dust finally cleared, there Empoleon was lying on its side K.O and a few feet away was Pikachu flat on its stomach with its eyes closed. However, just as everyone thought that Pikachu was no longer able to move, she manages to barely stand up just long enough for the timer to runs out before falling back down on its back. Ash runs to center field to hold his Pokémon.

"We did it Pikachu!" the boy said with excitement in his eyes as he hugged his furry friend tightly.

"And The Winner and Our NEW POKEMON MASTER Is ASH and Pikachu!" the announcer said! Everyone in the stands stood up to cheer and clap and roared with excitement.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" they yelled.

"Huh?" Ash looked around puzzled. "What's going on?"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"What the-" he yelled as he fell face first on the blue carpeted floor.

The boy got up off the ground and looked around his room trying to find out were that obnoxious noise was coming from. Of course it was the alarm clock. It read 4:00 am in bright red lights. His mom had made him buy it after he had over slept one too many times. He slugged his was over to his desk stared at his alarm clock as he raised his middle finger at it. As if the inanimate object would be offended or even react to his actions. It was too early for the young trainer to think straight.

Ash continued to provoke the clock making faces when he heard his door swing wide open. There stood Delia. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail and she wore her favorite yellow button up midriff blouse and her purple high waist skirt, with a pink midriff sweater. Ash quickly turned off the alarm and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"h-hi mom" he said as he tried to act natural.

"Oh good you're awake! Now hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to be late!" Delia beamed before she went down stairs to start breakfast.

"That's right!" Ash said to himself. He noticed his Pikachu make its way into his room. "Today is our first day at Roseburn Academy Pikachu!"

The small mouse squeaked with joy "pika!"

With excitement in his eyes and butterfrees in his stomach, Ash quickly rummaged through his dresser and closet to find the perfect clothes to wear. Then he remembered his mom had just bought him a new traveling outfit! He walked over to his desk were the folded clothes laid. He had planned to wear them when he went to the Sinnoh region but when he head of this opportunity he just couldn't refuse. He remembered when his mother told him about it. He had just come home from Hoenn when he found out.

* * *

"Look Pikachu! We're home!" Ash said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu jumped off her trainers shoulder and started running to the front door as well as Ash. The door flew open as the two ran inside their home.

Everything was exactly how it was. To the left was the gold framed mirror on the wall right above the shoe rack. To the right was the bucket that held umbrellas that hadn't been touched in months and next to it was an old wooden coat rack that his father had carved for his mother when they were dating in high school. The stairs leading up to the bedrooms were still shinning from Mr. Mime's cleaning. The walls were still painted dusky blue and next t the kitchen entry way was the marking from when his parents measured his height. It was if he had never left.

Ash entered the kitchen to see his sweet mother on the phone facing out the window with an eevee themed mug in her hand full of coffee. "Mom! I'm home!" he said smiling.

Delia startled turned around to see her son standing in the door way with his Pikachu. Immediately she smiled from ear to ear. "Abigail I'm going to have to call you back." She hung up the telephone abruptly and ran to give her son a hug.

"Oh Ash! I've missed you so much!" she said as she squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too mom...uh can't...breathe..." he said before finally being let go.

"Oh look at you! You've grown so much!" she noticed her son's clothing "and so dirty! When was the last time you took a bath young man? And did you remember to put on clean underwear every day?"

Ash blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly "yes mom!"

"Good! I'm glad" she said as she picked up the female Pokémon. "And how are you Pikachu?" Delia giggled. "Has ash been a good boy?"

"Pika pii ka. Chuu Pikachu pi" Pikachu said nuzzling Delia's chest.

"That good!" she said smiling. "Oh! Ash! I have something very important to tell you! Go wash up. Professor Oak will be here any minute now and we have a big surprise for you!" Delia put down Pikachu as she went back into the kitchen to make some snacks.

Ash quickly ran up the steps with Pikachu behind him. _I wonder what he surprise is!_ Ash thought to himself. As he changed into new clean clothes and washed his hands and face he wondered about all the different possibilities of what it could be.

"Piika pika chu" said the mouse jokingly. Ash smiled and rolled his eyes as he splashed his friend with cold water.

the two hoped down the steps and walked into the living room to see Delia chatting with professor oak and Mr. Mine serving tea and multiple trays of snacks including cheese and crackers, cookies and various fruits and vegetables.

"Hi Professor!" Ash beamed as he took a seat across from the couch where the professor and his mother sat. Pikachu sat next to him. Stomach growling he took a more then his fair share of cookies and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Why hello ash! It's good to see you! And you too Pikachu! How were your adventures in Hoenn?" The old man said smiling.

Ash looked up from the food at Professor Oak. "Ash Ketchum! You're going to spoil your dinner! Have some fruits or vegetables if you hungry! And don't you dare answer him with all that food in your mouth" Delia said sternly looking at her son.

The Professor chuckled. "Now now Delia, it's quite alright. We can chat about that later. I do believe there is something you would like to ask him" he said softly

"Yes, of course." Delia turned to her son who was wiping crumbs off his face with his sleeve. She was about to say something to him but she let it slide just this one time and continued on with her announcement. "Ash, sweetie. How would you like to attend Roseburn Academy?" she said excitedly.

Ash stared at the two adults in front of him puzzled. "What's that?" he asked.

"Roseburn Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in all of Koijh!" Professor Oak said. "People from all over attend to become the best of the best. Kids as young as 10 years old! All hope to one day become top coordinators or Pokémon masters!"

"how can they become top coordinators and masters if they just go to school?" Ash asked still confused.

"They have multiple arenas to host gym battles and contests so that kids who are attending can also obtain badges and ribbons. At Roseburn academy, not only do you get to study basic academic standards but you can get special training, and opportunities to achieve your dream. Almost every Pokémon master or top coordinator has attended Roseburn Academy" He continued on.

Ash's eyes widened with excitement." and I get to go?" he beamed.

"Yes you do sweetie!" Delia said. "And Professor Oak pulled some strings to get you a full ride scholarship!"

"Mhm that's right! One of the mentors has taken a special interest in you and would love to train you" Professor Oak said.

"All right! This is awesome! You hear that Pikachu? We're going to become masters!" Ash said as he jumped up with joy.

"Piikaa!" said the yellow mouse as she jumped on his shoulder.

"And you don't have to worry about being alone either" Delia said giggling at her son's enthusiasm "Brock and Gary will be there too. Oh! And also that sweet girl May"

"that's right! I told Professor Birch about this opportunity and I guess he told May" Professor Oak said chuckling.

"Aw man! This is awesome! What could be better than this Pikachu?" Ash said happily to his friend.

Professor Oak stood up. "I'll go ahead and make a call right now! Ash doesn't forget to tell me all about you adventures later today!"

Ash nodded "I will I promise. And thank you so much, for everything!"

* * *

Pikachu sat on the bed watching her master get ready. She could tell how excited he was but she also knew he was nervous. She watched his as he slipped out of his sleep wear and put on his new clothes. He wore a plain white t-shirt with dark blue denim jeans and a black sleeveless jacket with one single yellow stripe across his chest. He looked in his mirror and looked at Pikachu in the reflection.

"What do you think? Do I look cool?" he asked with just a hint of worry in his voice. Not only was it his first day of school in a long time, but it was also his first day of school at one of the most prestigious academies in all of Koijh. Not to mention most of his friends are going to be there as well.

The electric Pokémon jumped from the bed and onto her master's shoulder, and popped up his collar. "Pi ka pi chuu" she squeaked. She took his brand new red hat and placed it on her trainers head covering up his messy black hair.

"Thanks buddy!" the boy beamed. His eyes lit up as the aroma of bacon filled the air, and his stomach grumbled. "Mmm, I'm Starving!"

The two hoped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Delia had prepared bacon and toast for breakfast.

"I didn't make too much because I didn't want you to get sick if you were nervous" the mother said as she gave her son a plate. Mr. Mime gave Pikachu a big red apple to eat before he went on cleaning somewhere else in the house.

"Me nervous?" Ash laughed as he stuffed bacon and bread in his mouth. "I never get nervous" he said with his mouth full. Delia looked at him sternly as if to tell him telepathically to not speak with his mouth full. He swallowed his food and washed it down with a gulp of orange juice. And said sheepishly "Ok maybe just a little bit"

Delia shook her head and smiled at her son. "Well hurry up honey. We don't want to be late or we'll miss the train." She said as she sat across the table form her son sipping on her cup of coffee.

Less than five minutes later was her son finished with his breakfast. "Ok go get your bag and your shoes on and meet me in the car!" she said. Ash darted out of the kitchen with Pikachu at his heels. Delia chuckled to herself as she cleaned up the plates left on the table.

_I'm happy for him. I really am. But does he have to leave so soon? _Delia thought to herself as they drove to the train station. _It seems as if every time he comes home he's on another journey the next day. I'm going to miss him so much. _Quickly she wiped away a tear from her eye so her on would see her crying.

Ash who sat staring out the window like a little kid could only think about how excited he was. Pikachu sat in his lap, finishing the apple she had received at breakfast.

When they got there they had to quickly go through the station so that Ash wouldn't miss  
his train. However the soon wished they had come earlier, because the station was jam packed full of people. Business men and women were going every which way, family trying to keep all their members together, and Boys and girls ran across the station to catch their trains. It wasn't long before their train had arrived. Before he could board, Delia pulled her son in for one last hug before he left.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ash" she said holding back the tears. " Don't forget to call me every day"

"I will mom... I promise... but too...tight" Ash said trying to break free of his mothers grip.

She quickly let go of him, and wiped her eyes. Delia looked at Pikachu "make sure he behaves alright?"

"Pikachu!" the mouse responded.

Delia giggled. The two finished up their farewells and Ash and his Pikachu climbed aboard the train just as it began to move. Hundreds of arms and hands were waving from either the train or the platform as the train made its way from the station. Once they were far enough away Ash sat down in his seat and looked at his Pikachu.

"Roseburn Academy here we come!" the trainer said determinately.

* * *

**Alright! So there you have it! Chapter 1 of Roseburn Academy! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have more up soon.**

XoXo ~AshAndMistyLover3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who is back with another chapter? That's right it's me! Not much to say at the moment, so let's get on with the show! Here is Chapter Two of Rose Burn Academy!**

A loud banging noise was heard from across the room. The young brunette blew off the sound and rolled over in bed covering her ears with a pillow. Just as she was drifting back into dream land, again she heard a loud banging noise. She groaned with frustration and did her best to ignore the booming sound of someone's fist against the white wooden door.

Once the noise had stopped, May was able to find sleep again. But it wasn't long before she was disturbed again. However this time it wasn't a banging noise being heard, but the orotund sound of her grandmother's voice.

"Nieta despierta! Usted tiene que estar listo!" Her grandmother said as she shook her sleeping granddaughter awake. Her voice booming in the younger girl's ear.

"Bueno. I estoy levantando." May groan in response. Her grandmother walked out of the room leaving the door wide open. May turned over and looked at her clock which read 3:55 am. "I can't believe it's this early" May mutter to her as she fell back on her bed.

Normally may isn't this grumpy, but then again normally she doesn't wake up super early either. She could hear the hustle and bustle of everyone else in the house getting ready to leave and drive to the airport, but not May. She just lay in her warm comfy bed with her eyes closed. She knew why her grandmother wanted her up so bad. She wanted to have enough time to say good bye before her two grandkids left for school

_She always gives the longest goodbyes. Sometimes too long._ May thought to herself. She was excited for school, she was good at it, and this would be the first time going back in a very long time. Not only that but it's her first year of high school too! Although her nerves had kept her awake for most of the nightly hours. So lack of sleep didn't help to her crankiness.

Just then her grandma came into her room once again. However this time her voice sounded more firm and a bit annoyed.

"Puede! salir de la cama ! No me hagas derramaré aguas sobre ti !" She said in the door way.

May was irritated just as much as her grandma, if not more. So the constant repetition of her being told to wake up was not helping the situation at all."He dicho que estoy arriba! dejar de regañarme y vete!" She snapped sitting up in bed with her eyes wide open and a bit of sassy attitude.

As expected her grandmother would not accept being given any attitude so of course she had to put May in her place. "Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita! si usted quiere quejarse que yo pueda darle qué quejarse! ¿Nunca hablas de esa manera para mí. Qué tengo que ir a buscar a tu madre?" She said with her voice raised and her hand pointing and waving around angrily.

Quickly realizing her mistake and not wanting to get into trouble may take back what she had just said in the previous seconds. "Bueno! Bueno! Lo siento. No te mamá. Que estoy recibiendo ahora mismo. Prometo." She said tossing the covers over her bare legs

Her grandmother nodded. "Bueno , por fin" she said as she left the room.

May gave in to her mini teenage rebellion and decided it would be best to actual get out of bed and start getting ready. She let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms wide. May picked up her phone from the nightstand and turned it on. When the screen lit up she could help but smile from ear to ear at the sight of her lock screen.

It was a picture her rival Drew from the last contest they had both been in together. He obviously didn't know she had taken the photo since he wasn't looking in the camera. Actually he didn't even know she was there. Instead drew was up on stage with his Absol battling some random contestant.

May had always had feelings for Drew. Ever since she met him she knew she felt something. But it wasn't until after the Kanto grand festival did she know what these feelings were exactly. Something about that moment they had together on the cliff just told her.

A chime from her phone brought her out of her thought. It was just a text from Brock saying how excited he was about the gang getting back together. May knew her, Max, and Ash would be arriving at Rose Burn today, however, because faculty had to arrive a day earlier, Brock, Gary, and Mazy had left yesterday and spent the night in a hotel. May responded with a quick happy face emoji and continued to check her phone for any messages or notifications. Of course there wasn't much to see because it was way too early for any normal person to be awake, so she plugged he phone back into its charger and continued on with her morning.

May walked over to her closet to pick the perfect outfit to wear. Staring at the closet full of clothing items from shorts to dresses to sweaters and tops the brunette stood there thinking about what she should wear. After about 10 minutes of searching and rejecting items of clothing she narrowed her choices to two different outfits. May laid them both on her bed before gathering towels and other unmentionables for her shower.

May's bathroom was directly connected to her younger brother's, Max, room. She locked both doors on either side of the room and turned on the water to her shower. May turned on her stereo, which played music from her favorite pop music radio station, and hoped into the shower.

When she was done and stepped out of the shower she dried herself and wrapped her hair and body in towels and stepped back into her room. She walked over to her bed and looked at the two outfits. One outfit was one she had bought herself from a trip to the mall with some of her old friends before she started on her journey and the other one her grandma had bought for her for when she was to go to the johto region.

May put on her undergarments and tried on the first outfit. She walked over to her full length mirror and in it she twisted and twirled around looking at every angle of her outfit. She wore tight sleeveless black top with the color folded down, and a short, high waisted, red ruffled skirt. She also wore high black socks and black and grey sneakers. It was cute and of course she loved it, or else she wouldn't have bought it. Yet, she wasn't sure if it was right.

May took it off and put on her second outfit. This one was bought by her grandmother for when she traveled to johto. She wore a short, bright orange dress with black leggings, which had been cut short, underneath. The dress had two white pockets on both side and a single white stripe down the middle. It also had a black collar that she folded down. With it she wore black ankle socks and orange sneakers. After so much spinning and twirling and checking herself out from almost every angle she decided that it was perfect. _Abuela really knows my style_ she thought to herself as she she put her other outfit in her suit case with her other clothes.

May walked back to the bathroom only to realize the door was locked. Of course her brother max was in there. She put her ear up to the door. The shower wasn't running, or the sink. He only thing she heard was the faint sound of music and lots of shuffling going on in there.  
Curious to see what he was doing exactly she looked into the room from the space underneath the door and at the full length mirror that was inside. There she saw in the reflection her twelve year old brother with headphones in his ears and dancing all around the bathroom. May shook her head with annoyance and pounded on the door.

"Max! Let me in! I need to dry my hair!" She said shouting through the door.

Max took out one ear phone and responded. "I'm in here. Wait your turn!"

May pound on the door again. "Let me in! You don't even need to be in there!"

"To bad! I am! And you will have to just wait!" Max said mockingly.

May groaned as she left her room and entered her parent's room. After rummaging through their personal bathroom for a few minutes, she found her mothers blow-dryer and took it back to her room.

She sat at her vanity and plugged in the hairdryer and began to work on her long brow locks. A shiver went down her back when she felt the hot air form the dryer down her neck. Once her hair was completely dry, she pulled it back into a messy ponytail and began on her makeup.

May quickly and perfectly goes through her routine. First her primer, then foundation, and blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Even with her messing up on her eye make up a few times, she still managed to get it all done in about 15 minutes. All the while she was dancing and singing to the pop songs that streamed out from her radio.

Once she was done, may pick up her phone again. No notifications from any social media site. It disappointed her a bit. Seeing that she was obsessed with social media and loves when she gets compliments on her pictures and posts. May be known as the princess of Hoenn, but she is definitely the queen of social media. She often doubts that there is anyone from Hoenn who hasn't heard of her.

She set down her phone and untied her hair. _Up or down? Definitely down. Straight or curly? Hmm let's go with straight._ She thought to herself. Her long light brown hair naturally had a bit of a curl to it, so she had to use her straighter to flatten it out. May quickly went through her hair as she tried not to burn herself in the process.

May looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, and pulled out her phone. May being the typical teenage girl she is absolutely had to take selfies of her outfit. So for the next 5 minutes she stood in front of her mirror making all kinds of faces, using every single filter, and posting on all her social media websites. Some of her photos were pretty suggestive, as in one of them she had the button of her shorts undone, and pulled down enough to see her bikini line. In another picture the top buttons on her shirt were undone, exposing the top part of her cleavage. However may think nothing of it. In fact this was normal for her to take a couple of provocative pictures.

She zipped and buttoned herself back up and looked at herself one last time in her mirror to double check that everything was perfect. May slips on her brand new orange and black converse sneakers, and grabs her matching orange backpack, and a green fanny pack. She slips on her trainer gloves and slides two small gold hoop earrings into her ears.

May walked over to the bathroom door to find it was unlocked. Max had left the bathroom a while ago, but may didn't notice because she was busy with her own things. may grabbed her bag of toiletries, all of her hair products, and went back into her room to collect her make up and put in her suit case with her clothes, shoes, and accessories. All of her things were packed, including her laptop, earphones, books, any kind of charger or battery, and all her other school supplies. my was a bit OCD when it comes to being clean and neat, so she could fit almost everything she owned into only two suit cases.

May came down the stairs with her suit cases, purse, backpack, and fanny pack. Her suit cases were specifically for appeal, school supplies, and other necessities, while her purse was mostly for her everyday used items such as mirrors, hairbrushes, keys, phone and head phone, and some make up. Her backpack was filled with her usual traveling items like blankets, sleeping bag, snacks, sunscreen, matches and a lighter, compass, map of the area, and a list of emergency phone numbers. Leaving her fanny pack to be occupied with first aid items like band aids, medicine, clothes, patches, and supplies for more serious injuries. She also fit most of her pens and pencils in the side pocket of her fanny pack. But most importantly her Pokémon.

The clock on the wall said 6:40am.

The smell of French toast, eggs, and bacon hit her as the young trainer approached the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to the kitchen to see her mother and father embracing each other and enjoying a few stolen kisses.

"Ew! Mom! Dad!" she said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

Her parents broke their kiss and chuckled to each other. "Sorry dear!" Caroline said as she turned back to the pan on the stove. Norman Walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and hugged her while she continued to cook breakfast.

Norman continued to chuckle as he teased his daughter by making faces like a small child would when their parent told them to behave.

May giggled "wow dad. You're so mature" she said sarcastically.

"Honey please let me go." Caroline said as she turned off the stove because the food was ready. "And can you please go tell max and my mom that breakfast is ready? I believe that they are feeding the Pokémon." she said sweetly. Her husband obeyed and went to go fetch the other, while she served her teenager who sat at the counter staring at the food to come.

Norman, Max, and Lana came into the kitchen. Just as Caroline was about to serve breakfast. "Bueno, mi hija, tenemos que darnos prisa! Que se perderá su avión. No time for breakfast!" Lana said.

Caroline sighed as she had just cooked an entire meal for the family. She looked at the clock and quickly she forgot about her disappointment, as now she was just focused on getting her children to the airport on time.

"Hurry kids! Go use the restroom and get your things together! We need to go as soon as possible" Norman said then turning to his wife. "You two love are you forgetting anything?"

The children took off to collect their things. Caroline shook her head. "Nope I have everything!" I'll be waiting in the car." She said. "Kids!" she called out while walking out the door. "Don't forget to say good bye to your Abuela!"

Norman hugged and kissed his mother-in-law, and said that they should return in a few hours. He left the house and headed for the car.

May and max came down with their things and stopped to say good bye to their beloved grandma.

"Mi into , voy a echarte mucho de menos ! no te olvides de llamarme ! Y más importantly divertirse ok ? Te amo" Lana said to her grandson as she hugged him tight. She then handed him a pop tart for him to eat in the car, since he wasn't able to ear at home.

Then may step up to her. Lana smiled and looked at her beautiful granddaughter. "Oh mi amor cómo has crecido tanto ! No puedo creer que vas a salir por su cuenta una vez más. Seems like I just got you back. Eres tu Bonita May." she said. Her eyes filled with tears.

May hugged her Abuela tight. "Te amo." She said. "Ill misses you."

"Te amo." Lana replied with one last squeeze. She handed her granddaughter, a container filled with fruits and a to-go cup filled with a breakfast smoothie she had prepared for her earlier.

In the car May thought to herself. _How exciting! I can't believe I'm starting another new adventure! And with all my friends! I can't believe I'm going to high school! At a boarding school no less! I'm so ready for this! _She squealed to herself. May looked at her brother who was staring out the window like she had been doing. He was probably somewhere in his thoughts as she was. She looked at her phone. It read 7 am. Right on time.

Soon they were at the airport, and they quickly went through security and the two were about to board. They said their long good buys to their parents and jumped on the plane. May and max sat next to each other and held each other's hands as the plane took off and they felt the turbulence.

'Rose burn Academy, Here we come!" they said in unison excitedly.

**So there you have it! Chapter two of Rose Burn Academy! Hey here is an idea! Why don't you leave a comment about how you feel about the story! I'm open to any criticism. Also I am currently on spring break right now so there may be a few more chapters going up soon! maybe even a new story! Pm Me if you have any questions! Thanks guys!**

**XOXO~AshAndMistyLover3~**


End file.
